


Touch In The Dark

by Lightworms



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, eddie sulks a lot, enemy to friend to husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightworms/pseuds/Lightworms
Summary: when Eddie got back from the military and Shannon left, he was confined about the promise his grandparent made.An arrange marriage.Eddie runs away to LA to start a life without his parent's pressure.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 18





	Touch In The Dark

The day was crazy and Buck is tired. he had spent the last month working hard to try to figure out why all the girls are suddenly appearing in his work station or during his date with Abby. as disgusting as it is, he had to go far beyond to prove to Abby that he, in fact, isn't cheating on her. and when he did that? Abby was packing to travel to Ireland, for the reason of accomplished her mother's dream and finding herself as well. so he dropped her at the airport and is back at the apartment, which is also hers. he just hopes she will come back soon. He already missed her. He is a firefighter so his work took him out of his misery and all days he spent busy but at the nights came and is curled in the cold bed, he would think of her and pray again, each day, so she would come back soon. 

But, in the fourth month, arrives and with no news from her, he started to suspect she might not want to come back..then fifth and seven months later he was convinced that she made her decision. that is when he decided to move out of her apartment and get his own. Not like he gave up on here.

After a tiring day, he just wants to curl and never wakeup for the next 48 hours. thankfully he doesn't have a shift for the coming two days. He frowns as he found his door unlock, he remembers doing a double check when he leaves for his shift yesterday. He slowly opened the door and walk inside. the living room was empty. then he turns to the kitchen, hands up to protect himself from the intruder. Instead of tough, he was greeted with an open wine bottle and two wine glasses. He then turns again to go and check the bedroom, and was met with a figure standing right in front of him

''AHHHHHH''

''AHHHHHH''

\------

''We need to talk.''

It is the first thing he heard as soon as he enters the house. he was so exhausted that he was planning not to have dinner and just sleep. his parent is eating in the living room. he doesn't want to have a conversation which he knows will end up an argument. with his last energy, he strolls through the living room and sits, opposite his parents. their face holds no emotion except..cold? not that it surprises him because that is how it always been.

''We have done sets the time and we expect you to be ready by then'' says Helena, his mother, with her formal voice, as if she is speaking to an outsider rather than her own son.

''ready for what?'' Eddie asks, confusion on his face. his parents exchange a look with each other.

''The wedding'' they both said.

Eddie sprung from his seat, ''I don't remember agreeing with it!'' he shouts, fumed in anger.

it is not new for Edde. he has known about the arrange marriage since he was a teen, a stupid promise made by his grandfather. But Eddie has chosen his high school girlfriend and married her and has a baby with her. the talk has stopped after that and his grandfather has died before he got to see his grandkid. Eddie has thought they will never mention it again but of course, they never forget. 

It's been three years since he is back from the military and things were going well, except for his and Shannon's relationship, which was strained when he reenlist after the birth of his son, Christopher. one day they wake up and Shannon has left with a note to remind him where she is going. he started three works to make ends meet, struggle every day to do better for his son who needs more care and attention. 

That is when his parent brings the marriage talk again.

like the first, this time as well, he won't want to listen or follow their order. now for different reasons, he has a son and he won't let any stranger in their life.

\-----

''BUCK''

''MADDIE!... Maddie? what the fuck?''

Maddie, his sister is standing there holding .. shoes? 

Seconds later they both were laughing at their own action. Buck hugs her and she walks to the kitchen, brings the wine and glasses while he went to change his uniform. Maddie moved into LA a year ago and was working as a dispatcher. 

''So what is the sudden visit?'' Buck says as he bounces on to the couch.

Maddie hands him a glass. ''I'm not allowed to visit my little brother now?'' 

''Not what I meant.'' 

''We haven't talked for a long time Buck, I want to see you.''

''we've talked yesterday-

''not count-

'' this morning?''

''not count, I just want to know how things are with Abby?''

''oh it's the same Maddie'' 

He looks over at her when she got quiet and frowns as he notices, she looks nervous. 

''Maddie, what's going on?''

'' Well, you are 27 Buck."

'' Yeah, have been 27 for the last four months, Maddie.''

'' And you know what's going to happen.. No what is suppose to happen now?''

''I don't get it.''

'' Buck, if you don't want our parent to come here you should figure it out''

Buck still doesn't understand what Maddie is talking about. he is 27? what is his parent? 

oh.

They share a look. 

OH!

\-----

''Daddy are we there yet?'' muffled by the blanket, Christopher asked.

Eddie, who was driving for the last eight hours, gazes at his son through the review mirror. 

'' We almost there Buddy, are you hungry?'' Chris just shakes his head and goes back to watch the sunset.

After the talk, that turns into a heated argument- that lasts for hours- with his parent. Eddie has taken a minute to think before runs to his bedroom, packing whatever he can without making a sound, and woke up his son at 4 am and drove away from the house. They have to make a couple of stops, have a meal, and drives again. He knows he is being irrational, running away without a plan, but he is determined to give his son the life he deserves. Eddie has made a promise to Chris and he won't let anyone disturb his life. 

He is going to build a life for both of them.

Eddie felt himself smile as he reaches LA. 

\-------

**Author's Note:**

> Positive comments are welcome. don't rush me, I write by my own schedule.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
